Nameless Elves
by Like Weiss on Rice
Summary: Lemon Warning This story is about the romance between two very different elves. I hope you enjoy.


I don't think I'm stealing anything from EQ. unless they own the names Teir'dal and all the other elfy-type names and the class title of Shadow Knight. If they do - sorry! I'm not making any money from this story so don't worry hehe. The story is pretty straightforward. it's a lemon (lemon = smut = adult situations = sex!) If you've never played the game you will not be too confused. I do not include any references to lands in EQ or any of their main character names. So have fun - I hope you enjoy my story. ^_^  
  
*Warning! I often use dashes instead of commas. go figure. I don't know where I got it. except maybe Emily Dickinson. damn her. damn her to hell (just kidding). Oh well - enjoy. shit! Those dashes again!  
  
**P.S. Warning! This contains sex between elves - there is a story in here so it's not entirely tasteless. but please be advised! If you do not want to read about such situations - turn back now. You have been WARNED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nameless Elves By Gabreilla Moushigo  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He finally returned home - a little place - far into the mountains and far from the prying eyes of his kindred. He hated them. They probably returned the favor. He despised the way they spied on him, trying to force their wicked eyes into his business. Then again, it was probably the way it would always be, the dark elves were like that. Their race demanded power through hate, and the only way to truly see that through was to torture those who must see the work through. He was a shadow knight, he was one of the many who would lead their people to victory over the others. the other people. They should be destroyed - the humans, the elves and any other who stood in their way. The foolish dark elves even would be so bold as to attack the ogres and trolls if they felt it necessary.  
  
He fled from that life, he kept his sword and armor, but he could no longer bear the pressure, or irritation of that life any longer. He had met someone in his travels of darkness, she was his reason for turning. He could never truly destroy the anger in his heart, but she had done a fairly good job of mashing out the utter madness that plagued him from the moment of his birth. Her voice calmed the hatred that dogged him. Her touch quelled the violence in his heart, and quite possibly replaced it with. love? Were the Teir'dal truly capable of such an emotion? He knew not, he didn't know what it felt like to love before, but maybe.perhaps this is how it felt.  
  
His mind raced back to the present, his nimble feet had closed the gap between the mountain of stairs and his front door. He breathed; the hot air came out in puffs and broke against the wooden barrier. He had been gone for a while - almost a year - he always hesitated before entering. He was afraid, afraid of what he might find when he entered - he always did, worried that is. He wasn't afraid to find her with someone else - or to find her haggard - she could not age like other beings on this terrible globe. He did worry however - to find her missing. He always worried about that - that horrible thought that ate at him every day that he was gone. They lived among giants - wondering trolls - orcs - undead minions - and possibly even his own kindred who wished to have a word with him - and found her instead. Wouldn't it have been easy to find one of his own kind - a beautiful teir'dal wench with black weeds growing from her scalp - with red eyes and a crooked smile? Instead he picked her - and she him. He was enchanted with her true form - though she had many. He only wanted her for what she truly looked like, she did not need to change for him.  
  
He cursed himself sharply - he was wasting time - freezing outside when the house should be warm and cozy. He now noted that there was smoke flowing from the top of the house - the fire was going. his sensitive nostrils picked up the scent of food that he had not savored in what seemed like ages. She was in there - he need not worry so much.  
  
When he caught sight of her - the breath he had been holding was released. He admonished himself again for thinking negatively. She was asleep on her chair - the one he had bought her a century ago - made by dwarves and built to last. The corner of his mouth raised a fraction - she had fallen asleep while cooking. He closed the door behind him - before he let in a chill. He removed his gear - until he was but in his armor - and he soon loosed even that from his body. He turned to find her stirring - the noise he made must of broken her from sleep.  
  
He remembered so long ago when they had first met - he was sullen back then - but he could not tear his eyes from her - even then. He remembered that one night with a shiver. When his body could take no more, he ached when she was near. Her scent, her body and mind. he wanted them all, but he didn't know why. She was not his to have, maybe that's why he wanted her so badly. He found her alone one night - and he tried to have her - willing or no. He pinned her to the side of large hill - he had thought about it long - she could not escape him - he was the stronger of the two - and she could not call for help - for her and the rest of their party were in the hills of the drow. No one would come to her aid - fearing that they might be caught along with her. He planned - he didn't know why he did - he could have anyone else - but he had to have her. He really couldn't have felt remorse - the dark elves couldn't feel things like that. Their women were always being raped - and sometimes the men too. It was like that - where he used to live - his homeland. They hated everyone - and there was no love between anyone - often - that was the only way children were born. They were born to hateful mothers, who even if were conceiving willingly - would hate them anyway. He had her - her body flushed against his - his armor pinning her down into the soft earth. Her platinum hair splayed across the grass - glowing in the moonlight - resembled the roots of some enchanted tree. Her smell - that sweet smell of something that he could not name intoxicated him. Madness coursed through him - his body warmed as if consumed by hot liquid. He tore at her garments - buttons popped and clasps were broken. Only when he felt the touch of her hand was he brought back. He felt as if he had awoken from some nightmare and finally realized what he had done. He cried - for the first time in his life he cried - wept bitterly. He looked at her - she was all that light could have hoped for. In the moonlight her body glowed with some strange elven magic that he did not know. Her soft hand slowly glided to the back of his neck - and pulled him down to her. Her soft white breasts pressed against his armored chest - he cursed himself silently - he had thought of so much - and yet he forgot to remove his armor - something that would have definitely have hampered him from enjoying her "company." He could remember her mouth - it was delicious - like the desert they ate. He saw her tears - silver that had fallen from jeweled eyes. She did not weep from anger, fear or sadness - she wept because she had loved him all along. They had enjoyed the rest of that night while it lasted for only seven measly hours. He had to stifle more than a few of her screams in the fleeting night. Her creamy white skin contrasted deeply with his much darker flesh.  
  
He shivered when he broke from his memories. A little more than a hundred years it had been from that point. She had been his ever sense. It was a trial becoming aquatinted with one another and their very different ways. It was a trial, but they learned to care for each other even more than before. And she laid there now - her body so close. He tore his mind from his wicked thoughts - though the rest of his body reacted all the same. She was lovely and it had been so long. He added a couple kettles to the fire while he readied himself for a bath. An hour passed until he felt clean enough to walk among the living. He stopped frequently, looking back at her unmoving form. He frowned she could sleep through anything. If he had been an unwelcome guest she would be easy prey. He snickered as he stood up from the bath - toweling himself and his dark hair off, so much for the "amazing senses" of the high elves. He had mentioned that, hadn't he, that she was a high elf? As if all the noise he made was not enough to wake her - his soft laugh had. She yawned and stretched her long white limbs. "I did not expect you back so early, but I am glad." She said as her feet met the floor. "Do you need anything?" She asked, as if he had been gone but a few moments. Then again, they had all the time in the world, and a few years were but moments in their eyes. She was very close now - as he stepped into his cloth pants - they were very comfortable in comparison to his heavy armor - that taxed his strength and stamina at times. "Do you want something to eat?" He nodded, of course he wanted something to eat! He was starving. He was not only hungry for food but for her as well. She was so near - he could feel her breath on his chest. Her smell. his arms wrapped around her delicate form. A deep blue hand found the back of her head - the other snaked around the small of her back. He pulled her in so close that she felt his desire rub against her stomach. But not yet. a few tender kisses and they were parted - he had to eat - or else his strength would never hold out. They sat at the table together - both hardly taking their eyes off the other. It was silent communication. They could tell stories with those eyes. Elf eyes. They could learn everything they needed to know from each other with a look - but that was never any fun to reveal everything - talking was so much more fun. But today wasn't for talking. Oh. she teased him enough through their dinner. Her leg bounced with nervous energy, causing the rest of her body to follow suit. One shapely leg had fallen out of the folds of her robe. The sash around her midsection loosed by itself and fell to the floor. He wondered silently if it was her doing or not. His eyes roved over her pale body, the cloth from her robe scarcely covered one of her breasts, he looked down to partially see a naked stomach - he looked lower still - but that was hidden from him. His lecherous eyes made their way back up to her face - she smiled wickedly - pleased to know that she was having this effect on him. I'll make you squirm like that night. I'll tease you until you beg for me to finish you. and even then. I will not give in to your pleas. He smiled, communicating all of this through his eyes. She was greedy - she would take all he had to offer - and he knew it. He stood up abruptly, coming to her, and lifting her as if she were no more than a feather. He laid her down on their bed - coming down quickly on top of her. She was impatient - as always. Her hips were already rubbing against his - trying to persuade him to have mercy on her. She told him often that him being near, much less his touch sent her mind screaming with passion - her thoughts torn from her and bent on only him.  
  
She was his again - he couldn't wait to ride her soft body - too long had he been deigned the pleasure of her company. He kissed her with all the restraint he could muster. His hands ripping away completely the miserable cloth separating his hands from her body. He should take her quickly - he wanted it so badly - but he wouldn't. He was a patient man above all else. She would pay for teasing him. ten times more than she had him. His teeth, tongue and lips attacked her ears and neck while his hand roved down her body. His fingers playing with her breasts - squeezing them gently and flicking his fingers around and around - tormenting her horribly. He pinched her nipples - each in turn - before his hand moved lower to test her depths. She was already so excited, her body reacting to the touch of his hand and bathing his fingers with her wetness. He began kissing her lips once more - urging her lips to part with his tongue. His fingers opened her pulsing womanhood and plunged in just as his tongue entered her mouth. She squirmed underneath him. So excited was she - that she almost came around his finger - but he couldn't allow that. not yet. He pulled out his finger and she made a noise of pure torment. "No no. not this." She panted, his lips tugging on her nipple, her hands still clutching at him. After he waited a short while - he lifted her legs above and around his shoulders - he slipped his tongue in between her wet lips. Her hands were in his dark hair - mumbling his name and broken words. Her voice was soft and sweet as he plundered her depths. "Please. I. oh. please." He knew what she asked - but he was not willing to give in yet. Her legs tightened around his neck - trying to prevent his escape before she came - but he was stronger than she - and he pried her legs from him. He waited until the high of her passion had passed - and began again - suckling on her clit while she squirmed and whimpered pitifully. She complained now - but she wouldn't be for long. Again he stopped his efforts - leaving her frustrated - to his delight. His finger entered her - his mouth lingering, happily licking up her sweet juices. She became more restless and he hefted his body up above her. He grinned wickedly as he left her legs upon his shoulders while he moved up. Her legs folded up neatly, she was flexible enough to do this sort of thing. He would not give her the time to touch him - as he would normally before they started their lovemaking - she was far too cunning and he feared she would make all his efforts in vain. Her body was open and ready for him - he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sank in - just like that night. He mused. All the days after he could never still himself - he took her so deeply - so hard - and so passionately that she would scream. Today, he would be slow again - and not so hasty. She was so warm - so wet - soft - so tight. His mind cried out for a moment, but he mastered himself. His body went into slow rocking motions - her voice mumbling inanely, pleading him to finish her - so flustered she grew that her nails bit into his shoulders. He was so hard and deep now - so deep that she felt that if he were any bigger - she couldn't stand it. He was so warm - so hot that it felt like it would burn. He wouldn't let her touch him. He knew what she might do if he did. She alone was the only person who could throw him so off balance - and to rob him of all his senses. He groaned as he ground his hips into hers - he quickened his pace - harder - faster now - her mind screamed for release - but it found none. She thought of times when his lovemaking was more hurried in his passion for her. Just like that night.  
  
He had pushed her to the ground - tearing at her clothes - the night before had driven him mad - she knew it did. He had waited to long to take her - and the night had worn away - he had wanted her first time to be special - so he loved her with his mouth and hands all night. Such was the way of the elves. He would try to please her as much as he could without taking her. If the woman was truly pleased - then at the end he could take her body. All elves did this, even the dark ones - when trying to find their life mate. He had not been pleased though - before he was given a chance to take her properly the sun had shown it's lazy face - and the rest of their party had awoken - ready for the day. She could see his face now - full of anger and malice. He slew many creatures that day - just for experience sake - and out of white-hot rage at not being able to quench the fire that had been kindled in his loins. The rest of their party wondered what was the matter - luckily for them - responsibilities and evil creatures to kill burdened him. He might have been tempted to have their lives instead if these threats weren't around. The day slowly moved along - and while she was well pleased from the night before - he was not. She taunted him all day. She often found him looking at her when he didn't think she was paying attention. When she looked up he would turn away quickly - his face carried a flush to it.  
  
That was a wonderful night though. no more teasing existed between the two. A few kisses and his mouth was on her - bringing her to come for him twice. The third time she was on top taking him in her mouth - her whole body shook as he held her in place - his arms wrapped around her waist preventing her from squirming much less escaping. Her body shuddered along with his he wildly sucked on her while her mouth consumed him. He was not so easily pleased. He flipped her on her back - nibbling on her ear. The heel of his palm mashed slowly into her belly - making her stomach scream with tension. His lips sought her nipples and when they found them - it sent a weird warm piercing but pleasurable sensation to ride down her stomach and into her body. She cried out in surprise. Then he was there - ready to enter her - this was it. Then - he did something quite unexpected - both his hands clasped with hers. She opened her eyes - and looked at him - he was looking back at her - with the strangest expression - surely one that he never carried before for any other living creature. His thickness entered her - she cried out - there was pain but also the promise of pleasure soon came. He took her hard and fast - her body screaming to know more pleasure. It came at last - her mind forgot everything as he pulsed inside her - his thrusts taking on a different and more desperate quality combined with his grunting and moaning sent her into a spiral. He had not stopped there - he flipped her over onto her stomach and raised her hips - he reentered her womanhood, nibbling and biting on her ears. He had been so desperate for her for so long that he could no longer think beyond the pleasure - he must have it - again and again.  
  
She wished he would do that now - she wished he would slam into her body and let her come - but she supposed being tormented every century or so wouldn't hurt much. It still infuriated her body to be teased so much though. but she knew what was coming in the end.  
  
She was on her side now - one leg raised against her chest - his body slamming into her. She was going to die if he didn't stop this soon. Her heart was beating so hard - he flipped her again - she felt his heart beat on her back while he took her from behind. "Please. please." She sobbed. Her head coming to rest on the pillow - it had been so long. "Please. please. oh. God." He flipped her over on top of him. Now letting her take control. would he? Her body raced - excited at the chance of finally being able to orgasm.  
  
He looked up at her drawn face - she was so tired now - so beautiful. Her white breasts swayed back and forth with her motions. He played with her breasts while she impaled herself on him over and over. There was her face - her platinum hair shining in the firelight. It reminded him of long ago. Her beautiful face. his lover. his darling. He did not realize how precious she had become to him. didn't realize how much. he let his thoughts drift away. Her hair surrounded his face like a canopy, her hair - her beautiful hair... that smell. It was a drug to him. her smell. Her face drew in and her body arched as she was about to come again - just one more time. He smiled to himself. Then he would let her come. Then I will be satisfied.  
  
He pulled her from atop him - she screamed her disappointment. He was upon her - joining hands with her. She was quickly drawn to her senses - so this was it - she could have died of happiness. His body finally gave in and slammed together with hers. Tears started to gather in her eyes as his manhood pounded into her and filled her completely. He desperately sought to please her this final time - she would get what she deserved. He buried his face in her neck and prepared for that final thrust. Her body shook all over - her legs wrapped around his midsection almost painfully. When he plunged in he couldn't stop - his body kept screaming over and over with release. Her body answered his. She cried out - unable to stop twisting in what seemed to be unbearably sweet agony. Minutes passed by and still they shivered and called each other's name. Their uncontrollable hands would not hold still. His arms wrapped around her - crushing her against him - while her fingers bit into his shoulders. Finally, the last one came and they collapsed. For long moments they spent trying to catch their breath. "I missed you." She purred. He replied with a smile. I've missed you too. He thought. Life is so boring without you with me. "Don't ever leave me again." She signed into his neck. I never will.  
  
He could be quiet at times. He wouldn't talk for days if it didn't suit him. He didn't need to - she knew his thoughts. His lips found her forehead and gave it a chaste kiss. "I love you." He said softly. The first words he had spoken to her in so long. She smiled in his neck and almost wept. That was the first time he had ever said that to her. and he meant it.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so much for reading - please review. I might be adding something extra onto this story later. Bye bye!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Gabreilla Moushigo  
Cleric Halfling of Rivervale and daughter of Funie Muffinhands 


End file.
